1979 Cosmic 200
Taking place on December 23, 1979, at Charlotte Superspeedway, this Willy's Cup race was the most historic Cosmic 200 ever due to its iconic finish, also being known as "Bird VS Alien". This is best known for the finish where Tweet (Ruff-Ruff, Tweet, and Dave) and Arty (Creative Galaxy) were fighting for the lead, but when Arty tries to make his move, Tweet's Rolly-Pod touches Arty's spaceship and they bang each other, like Donnie Carllison and Cale Yarborough in the 1979 CARCA 200 at Nightdona. But then, they slide down and both flip over a few times. Suddenly, Pickle (Blaze and the Monster Machines) hit Tweet's Rolly-Pod in the back, cutting it off, but then Chase (PAW Patrol) in his police car banged the car on the front, chopping the front of the Rolly-Pod. The Rolly-Pod then slides fast into Pond Floyd as multiple cars spin out. Arty went into the catch fence being stuck there, until Pickle (who hits more than one racer in here) hits him, causing Arty's spaceship to fly off the speedway. Luckily he used Pickle to come near Tweet to fight. Luckily, both survived but ended up with Arty and his space friends (pit crew) fighting after Jojo (Jojo's Circus. His dad was in the clown car driving.) won after Peg and Cat (Peg + Cat) were trying to slingshot in their custom-built Rocket Car. Television Biography Network: RSN Announcers: Ryder (PAW Patrol) and Bluz (Happy Monster Band) Transcript Finish/Fight Bluz: White's out! One to go! This is it! Ryder: Coming out of the second turn, Tweet leads! Where would Arty make his move! He pops out! They touch! Arty hits Tweet! Arty slides! They fight! They spin! AND THEY FLIP OVER! Bluz: Donkey Kong in the barrel-car is spinning out. Ryder: Pickle and Chase hit the front and end parts of Tweet's Rolly-Pod! Arty is stuck in the fence Bluz: Meanwhile there go the Top 3. Jojo's father leads with Peg and Cat and Ruff-Ruff behind! Ryder: On the other hand, Tweet is in Pond Floyd! Many cars involved! BUT MEANWHILE, PEG AND CAT TRY TO SLINGSHOT! AT THE LINE, IT'S JOJO'S FATHER FOR THE WIN! Bluz: His SIXTH Cosmic 200 win. He won in 1964, in 1966, in 1971, in 1973, and in 1974, and now in 1979. Let's hope he wins seven! The crowd is going absolutely NUTS!!!!!!!!!!! Ryder: PICKLE MAKES ANOTHER LAP BUT HITS ARTY AND HIS SPACESHIP IS OFF THE SPEEDWAY! Bluz: Oh my words! Ryder: Seriously, we need to see this hell of a legendary finish here! (replay) Ryder: Look. At. THIS!!!!!!!!!!! They're into the turn already, spinning, sliding. The hopes for Tweet. Poof, they're gone! Arty trying to win his third, welp he's out of it. A sad moment for these guys out there. But for Jojo's family and school friends, hurt all of last year, driving most of the year with a broken and battered body, they come home a winner today after 45 straight losses. We... if we can, we should be down at pit road. Tell the folks in the truck just a moment. It's going to be a scene, just a moment. Bluz: This is absolutely WILD here at Charlotte Superspeedway! Ryder: And here comes a $60,000 car becoming a 22 passenger school bus to bring his crew to victory lane. Richard Petty, the great master, has just recorded his 186th career Willy's Cup victory. BUT WAIT! WHAT IN THE HELL IS THIS!? THERE'S A BIG FISTFIGHT BETWEEN ARTY AND TWEET! THEY ARE ANGRY! THEY KNOW THEY HAVE LOST! A BIG BITTER DEFEAT! Bluz: OMG LOOK! TWEET SHOOTS ARTY WITH A RIFFLE, BUT ARTY SURVIVES WITH MINOR INJURIES! This is the most historic Cosmic 200 of them all FOR SURE! Ryder: Yes I agree with you buddy. Anyway, we'll be right back! Trivia *This was released on DVD in 2007 by Walt Disney Home Entertainment. *It was re-broadcast on RSN Classics a '''lot '''of times. Category:Historic Races Category:Legendary Races Category:More Than Legendary Races Category:Most Historic and Legendary Races Ever